Seductive Whispers
by IciaT
Summary: As time passes by, Akito's soul fades away. His last requests was that Yuki Sohma to be the next head of the clan and Yuki is to erase Tohru's memories... But what happens when love...comes...? YukixTohru :: CHP.9 ::
1. Dawn To Light

Hello there! My name is Patricia, but you can call me or a.k.a, **Patty**. I explored through Fanfiction for months now, obeserving on what **Fruits-Basket Fans **out their show their exclusive imagination...So now, I'm making my own as well! I might not be too good but I know that I'm very much like everyone else...Well I guess so right? That's it. I'm not making snese, Am I? Haha. well, I would be happy to introduce you to **_Seductive Whispers _**Enjoy!

_**Seductive Whispers**_ Chapter - One **Dawn To Light**

* * *

The sun was slowing rising. The birds awoke with a slight chirp. The dew from last night increased, and Tohru's eyes slowing opened. It was the upcoming dawn.She did her ealry morning routine, and got up from her bed. She looked at herslef in the mirror, and slowly smiled as she giggled about her being a "Bed head" all the time.  
She cascaded to her own private washroom, and got ready for the day. She glanced down to her uniform for straightening up, and looked at the sun broadly. 

_' I should get breakfast soon...'_

She told herself as she closed her bedroom door with her small school bag with her. Tohru walked in silence as she passed 'The Great Novelist's' office. Shigure was snoring soundly on his desk, his head on the desk with numerous piles of paper, and his pencil on his left hand. But Tohru noticed something else...There was a frame clutched in his left hand. Feeling guilt, she moved closer, curious about the frame. Tohru straightened her eyes as she _gasp_ at the photo...

_It was a lovely picture of his editor, **Mit-chan...**_

Tohru smiled even wider as she crept out of the room. Her heart felt a bit warm, as she noticed Shigure's recentacts around Mit-chan. Tohru continued walking slowly, and noticed Kyo's door quite wide open. She blinked and send a straight face over Kyo's bedroom. It was such a mess. His Algebra, notepads, and all his other supplies were found all around the room. Tohru predicted that he let out all her anger and annoyance through his school things, after being be-friended her. She smiled at this. Kyo was laying uncomfortably,his head was located opposite from the bed's head board. She started to worry, but looking at his groaning, she thought that it might be a bad idea to wake him up...Tohru closed the door quitely and slowly as possible, since his door was creaking aloud.

She proceded on her usual but something caught her sight immediatelyYuki's room...was empty. She crept her head on to the door, and smiled.Yuki's roomwas so..._delicate_. Just like him, it reflects his personality. His room is like and ancient 'prince' room. Nothing to special, but in a princely matter. Wind was blowingclamly through her cheeks. Just like he did. The white translucent curtains flowed caressly, since his balcony door was opened too. His room was like a dream, yet to reality every morning. She glanced more around, smiling softly at Yuki's most elegant paintings of..._**sakura trees**_...very soothing. It was nearly all over his room. Out in the corner of her eye, she spotted Yuki's painting area. It was a bit messy, since, Tohru thought the he was making a new masterpiece. Her heart warmed softly, as she gently closed the bedroom door. Tohru continued walking down the hallway, her hand clutched to her heart area. She proceeded to the kitchen, to start off the day, once again.

Although, she thought that she was alone.

"Good morning Miss Honda," A gentle voice whispered. Tohru jumped, and turned her head. She found Yuki, sitting with the table, hlding out a glass of water.  
His silver hair flowed through his outstanding voilet eyes.  
"Oh! Good morning Yuki-kun, why are you up so ealry dawn?" Tohru asked out of curiosity. Yuki placed his glass down on the table, and smiled.  
"Couldn't sleep," Was all he said. Tohru simply nodded and put out the mixing bowl.  
"I'll get on with breakfast...Why don't you go and get ready Yuki?" She asked smiling. Yuki smikred as he stood up.  
"I guess Miss Honda..." He said last as he tralied off. He smiled _delicately_ at Tohru, before heading upstairs...

* * *

. . . ' ' ' - Breakfast - ' ' ' . . .

" TTT-OOOHHHRRUUU! " Shigure yelped. Tohru somehow panicked a bit, ran and rushed to Shigure's office as possible. Shigure was still on his desk, his head still on it too. Tohru gaped breath heavily, and Shigure's head rose.

" What's for breakfast? I'm _famished_... "Shigure said dramaticly.

" Get up you lazy ass, " Kyo exclamied. He was walking down stairs now. His school bag on his shoulder, also wearing his uniform.

" Oh, Kyo, I'm hurt. " Shigure replied sarcasticlly.

" Like you've ever _been_ hurt you damn inu, " Kyo finished. He walked passed Shigure's office, mutterinng under his breath. He started walking towards the kitchen. Tohru laughed nervously and sweat dropped, as Shigure too, stood up streching.

" Well, let's geton with the day dear flower, " Shigure said proudly as the two walked down to the kitchen. Kyo was sitting crossed, his chopsticks flowed immediately carried food down to his plate. It had been about a year and a half since she moved in with the Sohma family. And each day rises their connections. Tohru was their proudly house keeper, and a **_Secret Keeper _**as well. The Sohma family secret, of course. Tohru found herself with Kyo and Shigure, Shigure being pererted around her again, and Kyo shouting about it.

" You sick, sick, sick BASTARD! " Kyo yelled. " Why can't you think of anything else besides that? " Kyo yelled furiously. Shigure just laughed continuously.

" WHY! "Kyo yelled loudest.

" Why indeed... " Shigure said last as the cat clenched his fist and **hit** Shigure right in the head.

" Oww...ouch...ttooohhrruu! " Shigure pleaded playfully. Tohru rushed to the hallway, she was panicking now...

' _Oh no...Kyo-kun hit him so hadoh dear, what if he was bleeding! I_ '

" Miss Honda, Hello"

_**Poof!**_

It cut off. Tohru was found running fast thorugh the hallway and thinking, and didn't notice that Yuki was right infront of her...

" Ah! IGomen, gomen, I'm so sorry Yuki-kun! I was j-j-ust..." She trailed off. The little gray mouse with voilet eyes just smiled, his nose trickled a bit, patting Tohru's hand with his paw, earning for comfort...

" It's alright Miss Honda...You don't have to"

" Oh but I do! You se-ee I was trying to hea-l Sh-shigu-re from Kyo, so I guess I-Ugh! I can be such an idiot!- I... "

" I completely understand your being Miss Honda, We all make mistakes... " Yuki reasured to her. Tohru immediately stopped to breath hard, and panic at the same time, She turned her worries over and gave a cheerful smile...

" Thank you Yuki-Kun, I..."

**_Poof! _**

"WWAhhh!" Tohru immediately closed her eyes tight and turned her head away. A couple of minutes later, Yuki was fully dressed on his school clothes.

" You can look now Miss Honda, " Yuki exclamied. Tohru turned, and slowly opened her eyes. She found Yuki leaning up hiss kness and his a hand out to Tohru, helping her get up. She grabbed his hand, and stood up.

" Why thank you very much. " Tohru bowed. She walked up a few steps, and opened the supply closet...

' _Tissue box, plant food, ornaments, Ah! first aid!_ '

Tohru smiled happily as she grasp the small luggage-type white box, and walked back with Yuki. Once there, the cat was still screaming from his lungs, holding shigure up in the air, unfortunately, Shigure looked like no deal whatsoever. Yuki smiled at Tohru, nand continued walking down the table. He sat confortably, and picked his chop sticks. Tohru did the same, sat next to the rat and her chopsticks. Everyone began eating...

" Ah, Tohru, thank you ssoo much for you hospitality... " Shigure smiled proudly, as he rubbed his head with the small crossed bandage on top of his head.

" You know, you should have let him bleed to death at least..." Kyo complained and mumbled while sipping his cold glass of milk.

" Oh, you know, " Tohur gigled softly. Shigure and Kyo still argued, although Shigure didn't mind at all. Tohru kept smiling, seeing the whole family once again. Yuki, in the corner of his eye, was staring at Tohru lovingly...

* * *

**Author's _Sticky _Note : Mood: _Jumpy_**

AANNDD CUT! Alas, My first FanFic posted! I'm so happy! Thee hee... sssooo glad. I was kinda feeling left out on all the talented writers out there! Please review! I needed some spirit too! The next chapter is going to be about walking to school, meeting once again with **Arisa Uotani **and **Saki Hanajima! **In school! I'll update **A.S.A.P** but I don't think that much though...I have school to you know! well, I gotta goI'm hungry for _lunch_! hee..ha...

Sayonora,

**Patty**


	2. Study Stray

Well hello there again! I decided to write another one for today...Wow! **_two chapters in a row!_** I'm singing for joy now...I'm JOKING! well, I said in the last post, that I was going to eat lucngh...well now tht I'm actually done with lunch, I can continue with my second cahpter! WHHOT! okay, nevemind me, I get a little_ too _excited for some reason...well I don't make sense again. Hehe. Well, Enjoy **_Seductive Whispers_** Chapter -Two **Study Stray!**

_**Seductive Whispers**_ Chapter -Two **Study Stray**

* * *

" C'mon you morons! Don't be _that_ slow! " Kyo yelled. He was complaining and swearing under his breath. It was nearly fall, and it bothered him because it was the "_Rainy Season_" of the year. Which means he gets crankier on every moment, especially when its raining. Kyo hissed when the two appreared. Tohru and Yuki were walking out of the house, talking and gigling. He would even pick up **MORE** fights with Yuki than ever. Yuki knew the reason, so I'ts best to just ignore the... 

" Stupid cat... " Yuki muttered. It was_ THAT_ season again. Yuki was getting annoyed than ever. He kept a close eye on him, incase he did something to hurt Miss Honda. Kyo, unfortunately, heard this once again, his ear covered as fumed. Tohru just sweat dropped...

'_ I could get used to their rivalry...oh wait! I already did.. _'

Tohru felt slightly pleasant, to know the boys better than anyone, understand them, feel them. And all other. Yuki and Kyo were arguing once again, Kyo grinned his teeth.

" **Damn** rat! "

" What did **I do** to influlerate your anger today? Baka neko? "

" By saying **STUPID**, stupid! "

" Well isn't that surprising... "

" No joke asshole... "

" Stop swering... "

" **I CAN SWEAR THE HELL I WANT TO NEZUMI!** "

" Quiet...Your setting a bad example for Miss Honda. "

" **THE HELL WITH IT!** shes a woman **DAMMIT!** "

" Your consuming your own ego...you know that? "

" Damn **smartass**! "

" **Stupid** cat. "

" Stop saying STUPID! "

" You **never** change... "

" **DAMN YOU!** That's it! I'll take you on now! "

' _They're fighting again..._ '

Tohru wondered. They were at it again. Tohru sweat dropped as their mouths were louder than their heads. Kyo was yelling on the top of his lungs, pointing continously at Yuki. Yuki however has his school bag on, setting his calm features, and just talking...Tohru smiled...

" It's rude to point. "

" Shut up asshole! "

" Look who's talking... "

Tohru was trailing off to the back, just enjoying their company. The two finally fell silent as they nearly reached the school. Tohru looked up, looking over the sky, and get amused instantly. The students walked pass their way, some are running, walking, talking, palying, even stopping out of nowhere. Yuki and Kyo send one another death glares at every moment their eyes set at Tohru...They grunted and ignored the whole way.The school clock ticked...it was fiftteen minutes before homeroom started. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki decided to sit around for a while...

" Work Miss Honda? " Yuki questioned. Tohru, who still looked up to the beautiful sky, snapped back to reality...

" Oh! Oh no... He intended me to have a bit of a break... " Tohru laughed nervously.

" Why the hell? "Kyo asked in curiousity.

" Well, I wasn't sure, but he said that I 'Imply' work a little _too_ much... " Tohru said looking with the mixture of dumbfounded, and struck...

" Incase then why dont you... "

" L-O-V-E We love Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! lalalalala-love! lalalalala-love! " The Prince Yuki Fan Club chanted over and over.

" Ugh... " Yuki muttered under his breath, looking a little annoyed. Since he heard that chant, he aimlessly had been trying to avoid the "His so called _fan club_" since his freshmen year in Kawaii High School. They won't ever leave him alone...

" Oh Prince Yuki-kun! Will you walk me to class? "

" Help me with my homework Sohma-Kun! "

" Will you come to my birthday party Yuki? Please? "

On and on, Yuki kept on having ideas and excusesthat he was either too tired, had an appointment, even saying that he has to visit his royal family...anything. For what that came from, Tohru thought that it was his way to solace. Foolishly, each one of them were to, believable to what he said, and soon they were sending 'Good-Byes' and 'Ok's' around Yuki. When the chaos finally ended, he sent a quick smile with Tohru, which she occasionaly turned a bit pink too. Kyo, sitting in the indian positon, placed his elbow to his knee, and cupped part of his face while he closed his eyes. Tohru could tell that he was annoyed now. He had a bit of a chip mark on his temple. Tohru giggled...

" What are you laughin about? " Kyo stammered and calmed down.

" Oh, nothing..." Tohru shook her head.

Tohru looked around she sat on the table bench near the school. She watched people pass by students, even tearchers. She waved and smiled, saying 'Good-Byes' and 'Hellos'. Yuki watched her caressly, his elbows were on the table as he faced the opposite side, smiling to himslef.

" Feeling Tohru's electric signals... " A soft voice exclaimed. Tohru bewildered in surprise as Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima were both walking down the pavement, heading towards Tohru and the others.

" Uo! Hana! Good Morning! " Tohru said in joy as she hugged both of Hana and Uo together.

" Awww...Tohru! Cut that out, or you'll make me cry again! " Uo reasined. And it was true, Uo's oceanic blue eyes were beginning to swell up tears...

' _I wish she embraced me like that...like she did with her friends..._ ' Yuki thought tenderly.

" Stop with all that crap, we gotta go to class! " Kyo yelled. Oh no, he had a chip mark again.

" It's still _early _orange top, chill. " Uo teased.

" WHATEVER! " Kyo yelled.

" Aww. Kyo getting pissed? I should come with you guys more often. "

" Why the hell! "

" Beacuse you amuse me, "

" Dammit WOMAN! "

" UUmm...you guys? Instead of umm...fighting, or uh...arguing,why don't we do something else? " Tohru suggested. Kyo and Uo stopped arguing immediately, stared at Tohrufor a momnet,and said.

" Oh, alright. As long as carrot top over here won't cry _again_. " Uo laughed.

" Cry on what yankee! "

" Let's play _'Rich man, Poor Man' !_"

* * *

**Author's _Sticky _Note :...**

Well! It's done! Chapetr two on my Fanfic is finally completed! in one day! ooohhh! I'm ssoo happy! Well, anyway, the next chapter is going to be a bit fun. There's the game ' _Rich man, Poor Man _' and ALOT of laughs from that one...The there's lunch break, and trouble with the PYFC girls...(Incase if you didn't know what PYFC means, it meant **P.rince Y.uki F.an C.lub **Well, It's not original, but its something that I mae up . I got a _Review_today! I was so surpirsed...

Sayonora,

**Patty**

**Reader's Comments :...**

Unknown One- Thank you so much! blush I'm not used to having this kind of attention, but **Arigato!**


	3. Dai Hin Min

Ohayo you guys! I'm back and its **_3-12-05 _**the day after my first two chapeters came out. I just wnated to put this put because I experimented that it took **hours **to actually update in the site, and unfortunately, im a little bit impatient with it...It estimated that it took _four _to _five hours _to publish around the site...and well, just a reminder...well here it is! Chapter - Three **Dai Hin Min**, has finally came!

**_Seductive Whispers _**Chapter - Three **Dai Hin Min**

* * *

" Dai-Hin-MIN! " Uo lauhghed loud as she placed four sets of four's on the desk. Nearly everyone one in the room gasped. Well, except for Kyo-Kun, who just simply smirked... 

" Whatcha looking at _loser_! "

" Nothin "

" A smirk is _NOT _nothing! "

" So what yankee? "

" Then what the **hell **was that for! "

" None of your business woman! "

" Ugh! Could you just hurry up kyo? your slowing up the game..._dumbass_... "

" What was that asshole? "

Uo shurged and sat dack down at her seat...She was getting pissed up with the orange top again. But that was no need at all, since their first game of Dai Hin Min, Kyo _always lost_. So not very much of a deal. Kyo just smiled mischieviously at the blonde yankee, and immediately set four of the hand eight, slapped the table. Almost all of the students gasped, as they gathered around. SOme only noticed Kyo's doing. You set her darkoceanic blue eyes, and gazed at the pile of cards, set on the table. She jumped.

" Counter **REVOLUTION! **yankee! "

" YOUR **_CHEAP-ASS _**tricks! "

" It's in the rules woman! "

" Didn't I tell you not to put that _crap _again! you _forgot _! "

" WHO SAID I FORGOT, MAYBE I JUST WANTED TO! "

" Oh sure asshole... "

Hana looked at the two loud mouths argue. Strips of her hair were out on place, with thoe _fine _electric signals. Tohru looked straight at her hand, with a slight concerntration and confusement. It was quite obvious that she still wasn't used to the game...yet. Yuki-Kun unfortunately, wasn't concentrating on the game at all, His face was completely covered, with the exception of his elegant violet eyes, creeping out from his hands...His gaze was carefully on Tohru, cautiously not gaining attention, especially ' His ' fan club.

" Next time you pull that shit out, I'm gona throw you OUT! "

" Oh sure, like your _actually _gona do that! "

" Why why you little ass... "

**_-Rr-Ii-Nn-G-!-_**

The school bell had finally rung...The students froze for the second, ran and rushed to their seats immediately. The room became silent in every moment. Well, with the exception of the cat and yankee, who gave one another death glares and loud grunts. Yuki and Tohru sweat dropped, at the two rivals, and Tohru laughed nervously. Sensei entered the room in silence as he set his folder out, rubbed both his hands, and looked up boroadly...

" We have a special announcement for the class today, a class trip. "

" Mr. Sohma, will you please explain our new plans for this year? "

Sensei asked politely. Yuki started to hear giggles, whispers, and a bit of a flung caught in the air. He blinked as he gathered his papers, and slyly got up, walking slowly to the front of the room. He shuffled his papers, still noticing the ' Prince Vibe ' surrounding him _again_...

" As you know, class 1- D had been studying and circulating over Cirasedweliuas. The council had prepared complex plans, regarding to our subject. We have planned... "

As his eyes glanced at Tohru, who was smiling very sweetly again. Yuki gave her one of his invisible smiles, which indicates that it was only her who understood. He looked over his potential plans, and started to speak again...

" We have set a reservation to ' Sakura Gardens '...for our current lesson in art and caligrophy... "

This time, he heard other annonymous counts. There were whispers, gasps, whistles, _more gigling_, chats, _more _blushesand ' Hmm...'s ' around the room...He listened carefully...

" Oh, how _romantic_! "

" I told you the Prince as _good _taste... "

" Wow, ' Sakura Trees '... "

His radiant eyes moved towards the class, looking and experimenting their actions. Unfortunately, most of them agreed...all of the girls actually. They blushed and stared at Yuki continously. The guys had just said their ' Fine's ' and 'Ok's ' as their response. His gaze turned to Uo, Hana, Kyo and Tohru, who swelled up a conversation in the group.

" Wow, It's like poetry... " Uo stated.

" Yes, indeed... " Hana agreed.

" HELL **NOH! **I ain't to some _sissy _and _girly _places! "

" It's **NOT GIRLY **dumbass! "

" Say that again woman! "

" Umm... Kyo-kun, It's just a trip, it's not trouble at all, " Tohru persuaded.

Kyo stopped without doubt, Kyo sat down. His head was facing his shoes, as he turned slight pink...The yankee noticed...

" Hey Tohru, since when did you make orange-top over here to obey you? " Uo asked in curiousity.

Yuki-kun watched from the distance. He could hear the yankee's voice, and noticed the baka neko's slight embarrasment and his cheeks growing pink. This cascaded him to an officiall serious _jealousy_. He held his grip slightly, and echoed acroos the room with a gentle ' ...Ahem... ' delivered across the room. The room became silent again, especially the girls, who had locked eyes on him. The attention was on him again...

" As you will son know, that shelter will be taken place right at the hotel, along with meals and services. All that is quite important needed is your individual artwork supplies, bring as much as needed for this activity. There is time limit. at _least _three hours in the morning dawn, and at _least _four hours; starting noon. All the other is ' Free Time, ' as long as your daily request have been made. We will be slumbering ove for three days, and two nights..."

Yuki finally finished.With at least a certain amount of time, the majority of the students took out their notepads, agendas, notebooks, as long as it was paper, and he seemed to notice that they were planners and list for the trip. Uo and Hana chatted quietly, Kyo brought his lower lip forward, giving a blow from his bags, sending them dancing in the air...Tohru, was quite concentrated on her notepad now, she was writing quite fast...Some of the students started to raise their hand, some hoping that Yuki were nswer them. But to Yuki's relief, Sensei had started to answer their questions as well. Yuki slowly made his way back to his positioned seat, his eyes were eyeing Tohru the whole way. She smiled _delicately_ right at him, which made him learn...

...learn how to _love_...

* * *

**Author's _Sticky _Note :...**

**AH! **finally! I am done _again!_ Well when I mean _AGAIN_ I had meant, that I actually finished writing the chapter since _yesterday_, However, my computer **completely froze, and_erased it all_**.Oh my. My temper got slightly high as I _literally _banged my temple on the keyboard. Heha. I didn't want to disapoint my readers -shooks head- so I wrote it _again _as soon as I got home...

Sayonora,

**Patty**

**Reader's Comments :...**

**o.oxanimefreakxo.o **- thank you sssooo much! And I cross my heart, I **WILL** finish chapter four tomorrow!

**Knux girl **- Hehhea. I love watching and reading the two playing **'Dai Hin Min'** all the time...it's always amusing...I _**love**_ Yukiru fics too! their my favorite!

Nightfall2525 - **Arigato!

* * *

**

- 


	4. Leek Riceballs

**GOMEN! **I'm ssoo sorry for not writing yesterday! At 3-22-05 I was so busy! I had to go to my school's Basketball tournament, (Since I'm a Pom-Pom girl,) and cheer for the guys...It lasted about three hours or so...Anyway, I **was **suppose to write _right _after school...but My little brother left the house keys _inside the house_...So I had to wait for and **hour and a half **for my sister to open the door...Ugh...Well, I'm _**really sorry**_ for not updating soon for you guys...So I'll probably make this chapter a lot longer...

_**Seductive Whispers **_Chapter - Four **Leek Rice balls **

**

* * *

**

"So Tohru, what'ya think about the trip huh? "

" Oh, I guess it will be fun, "

" Yes, quite an experience... "

" Although, painting for hours? What hell? "

" Well, it takes deep concentration and time to create from the sakura trees... "

" Since when did you get hooked with this art stuff anyway...? "

" Yes, that's quite awkward Tohru... "

" Well, I-umm...well, you-u see, I... "

" Well, good afternoon Miss Uotani, Miss Hanajima, and... " There was a pause. " Miss Honda... "

The three looked up. Across the distant hallway, Yuki-kun was found leaning against the wall, smirking.

" Hey, Prince! "

" Why Hello, "

" And a good afternoon to you, Yuki-kun, "

Tohru had set up a graceful smile...Yuki turned slightly pink, which Uo had noticed. She put up a smugly grin, and looked at Hana. Hana, with her usual straight face, simply and slightly nodded, and closed her eyes. It was time to pay a visit to The Student Council President's electric signals... She was in deep concentration now, and yet...

" YO!**DAMN RAT! **"

Yuki-kun looked up and swiftly turned to his left shoulder. He found the baka neko again. He had a mischievous grin up on him, and a chip mark as well. He was smiling broadly to himself...

" Where the _hell _is Tohru! She was suppose to... "

" Stupid cat, she's here... "

" You didn't have to say that nezumi! "

Tohru smiled with a bit of delight. Uo and Hana had their faces straight, with a sweat drop too. This was their third fight today, quite strange actually...

" Umm... You guys, I'm so sorry for being late, I have our lunch right here, and... "

**_! S-L-A-P !_ **

" Why don't you stop whining and start appreciating Miss Honda? "

It all happened in an instant When Kyo had wanted to start to talk, However, Yuki held his hand up high, and slapped Kyo right in his face. Yuki was in annoyance now, Kyo had decided that it was better is he'd walk in silence...

* * *

. . . ' ' ' -Lunch Room- ' ' ' . . .

" L-O-V-E We love Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! lalalalala-love! lalalalala-love! "

" No, no, NO! Number one, you're placed left from me! "

" Ugh! Louder girls! we simply _**must **_perfect it! "

" Yes, Yes! "

" Indeed! "

" Must be perfect...like the Prince himself! "

Yuki-kun shrugged. First Kyo, now the fan club girls. He was sitting across the circular table, where the Student Council was always located... His mind was still eyeing Tohru. Right across from him, laughing and chatting along with Hana and Uo...

'_ So... delicate... _'

" Yuki? " A soft voice was heard. He lifted his head up, and found Machi, looking straight up to him. Along with her half-brother...

" Where are the others? " Yuki questioned. Machi smiled, and shook her head.

" It's the damn flu again...you really should catch up Yuki, "

" Well, I'm sorry, I just got a bit distracted a bit by... "

" Hello Yuki! " Tohru said as she began walking to their table. Yuki noticed that..._she walks with grace _... he thought.

" I'm so sorry to interrupt, But you left your lunch bag in front off your locker, so I'd thought that I would pick it up for you "

Tohru said in a happy tone. Yuki skid off smiling-smirk, and gazed heavenly at Tohru as she began to walk up back to her table in awe. However, in the corner of him, a bliss of gray and white colored paired of eyes set on him to observe...

" Yuki? " Kaereno questioned.

" Yes? " Yuki replied

" Have you presented our plans to class 1-D? "

" Wah what? why yes, of course... "

" You still have to present it later today too. " Machi whispered

" I have it all planned, Machi. "

" Sure, whatever. " Kaereno closed.

" Alright... " Machi drifted.

* * *

. . . ' ' ' -School Grounds- ' ' ' . . .

Yuki Sohma walked pacing through the school grounds, and stopped right at the school gate. Giggling girls came across and gazed at him, especially them. Students were rushingly walking out of the school. Their arms spread open as they yawned and stretched. Chatting guys were endlessly talking across from him, carelessly walking opposite from him. He sighed lightly, and turned his vision somewhere else instead. He gazed at the sun, which shone quite brilliantly. The blue sheer sky was turning slightly pink and yellow in mixture. His body chilled as the breeze shifted his hair...his silky hair became a bit quite messy. Unfortunately, he ignored it. He was too busy gazing...

" Hi Yuki! " Tohru waved from the distance. She was walking down to the school grounds now. Waving and smiling...Yuki couldn't help it, but to smile. Yuki's eyes moved and looked at Tohru's every move. He was in awe. She walked in full grace, while her hair flowed to her shoulders carelessly...

" Ah...It's getting a bit dark, don't you think? "

" Yes Miss Honda, it seems the sun is setting quite fast... let go, shall we... "

" YUKI! " A girl from the distance shrieked. She had long wavy-straight hair, dark blue bows tied around her like straight pony tails. Yuki immediately noticed the girl... it was Motoko Minagawa...

* * *

**Author's _Sticky _Note : Mood: _Ashamed_ **

Well, I guess I'm quite done...It's long as I can very well remember...I'm so sorry for not updating for a couple of days, things have come up, and I usually don't take this much time in my account. Well, I guess I've made this chapter quite longer than the others, I hope.

**Attention:** **This fanfic will resultor_END_to a tragic/ sad story ... any objections, please feel free to REVIEW in the story and submit your comments about this sudden event...thank you. **

Sayonara,

**Patty **

**Reader's Comments :... **

rath lover- Why thank you sssoo much! I feel so _appreciated _well, right?

clevamugglegrl03- I know, I know, I do need a bit of grammar, because I have to write _fast. _But can I ask you a stupid question? _**Can you please be my editor? **_I read and noticed your great fanfics, so I just thought that I needed help from a professional! (well, you seem to me, I don't know about the others) So, yaw. Will you please?

**Knux girl**- Well, **I DO**care about my readers for a little _**too much. **_That's why I'm updating **A.S.A.P all the time! **

**Kitsue43**- Well thank you...bows... I actually studiedthe **whole furuba system**... if there was such a thing.. Hehaha. I've never had a supporter from my stories before, so **Arigato!. **

**Little red bookworm**- I feel so honored! Thank you!

**MisstressSango01**- Well, when your jumping up and down, I'm actually banging my head on the keyboard for having minor mistakes...hahaha...I'm going to read your faanfic after I write the chapter...thank you so!

**

* * *

**


	5. Minagawa's Fury

**Bad author... bad author! **Bangs head on keyboard repeatedly I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in TWO months! I'm crying! I'm sorry readers, there's just a lot to do! Hope you forgive me! I was feeling ashamed, and now I'm writing **A.S.A.P **only double work also :). Okay, this chapter may contain a bit of kissing... but not much. Literally. I thank for all of my wonderful readers, and hopefully be patient enough, for I have not updated sooner... :( Well, anyway, here's Chapter Five!

_**Seductive Whispers **_Chapter - Five **Minagawa's Fury **

**

* * *

**

" What are you doing with this-- this... " Minagawa started with disgust smug on her face.

" This... _tramp_? "

As she said this, Tohru leaped her head, with her eyes in shocked... It was a while since someone's called her that... Yuki noticed this, he noticed it very well. He remembered when he and the baka Neko came over to her grandfather's house, and his Uncle calling her a 'Tramp'. He got completely angry and called him a 'Low life' in return.

" I'm simply just-- "

" Walking me home... " Tohru cut off

Mingawa was silent for the moment. Her cheeks turning roses, and a chip was growing on her temple. Her fists were clutching hard, and she seem to start shaking...She was furious, by the looks of it...

" Why...? " Minagawa said in a fake convincing tone.

Yuki looked a bit nervous. He didn't know what else to reason with the girl, so he stood there, silent, while glancing at the calm Tohru.

" Umm... well-- " Tohru started. Minagawa faced her lips into a slight smirk.

" Tutor. " Yuki finished simply. Mingawa's smirked turned into a frowned face. She breathe heavily to the ground, as she started to speak...

" You're taking tutor, from PRINCE YUKI! " Minagawa roared. Tohru just stared at her, with a sweat drop as Minagawa fumed.

" You have _no _right to-- "

" Yes, she has... " Yuki interrupted. She was so close to see that Yuki was feeling irritated, or annoyed. Yet, she's still trapped by his beauty...

" Now, If you'll excuse us, senpai Mingawa, we will be on our way now... " Yuki said as he placed his hand gently at Tohru's back, making her turning towards home, leaving Minagawa stranded, as she looked down on the ground, clutching her fist tightly...

" You will pay for this... " She whispered...

* * *

It was silent... the orange sky was appearing, the wind has gotten steady since. Yuki kept having side glances over to Tohru, making sure she was feeling alright... Tohru walked side by side with Yuki, her head down, staring at her shoes, not to say a word since Minagawa spoke... Yuki, was getting _quite_ worried... 

" Miss Honda-? " Yuki whispered as he tilted his head to her level. Tohru did not answer, but she was startled. Yuki's face grew more concern, as the girl was quite silent.

" Miss Honda are you... "

" Yuki-kun, I'm... "

**_CLUNK-- _**

" Ow... " There she goes. Yuki panicked as Tohru had once again hit her temple to another street light... This happens quite frequently, but when she was walking home with Kyo... this was the first for Yuki, so he held her hand and bent down to Tohru, who had fallen into the ground while the hit had taken...

" I'm alright... " She whispered and looked up. Yet, the rat failed to agree as he noticed the red mark on her forehead... it _might_ have hurt... he placed his other hand to caress her head, gently.

" Does it not hurt? " Yuki asked politely with concern. His hand went over her forehead lightly

" Oh no... Well, a twinge... " Tohru turned to lash of pink.

" Here, let me help you. " Yuki offered. When he meant by helping, it **really** meant by when mothers usually do when their child gets hurt, and often it happens to saying good-bye to the people you **know or love**...

**_He kissed her temple gently. _**

Tohru **froze** as the wind lightly pushed her hair flowing. She felt unbelievable warm, soft skin that made her attention. She looked up, not noticing what Yuki had done, _curious_, and the _kiss_, turned into their **lips touching... **

The rat's eyes went a bit wide when he felt smooth skin touched his lips... It was _her_ lips... to _his_ own. His eyes dazed as their moment was shared, his heart lightened, like a light feather landed on the soft depths of light.Unfortuantely, Tohru gently drift their meet, sending the to looking away, both blushing.

" I-m sorry, let me help you up, Miss Honda... " He reassured as he let out his hand. Tohru faced him, her cheeks still lashed, raised her hand to Yuki, and helped her stand up, like a **real** gentleman would do.

" Arigato, " Tohru replied as she looked away... Yuki smiled, as the two walked into the familiar home, not saying another word, yet in their mind, comes out a **_thousand_** lovely words to say...

* * *

" **WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?** " 

" Shut **up**. "

" IT'S 8:30! "

" _Shut **up**_. "

" **SHUT UP!** "

" Shut up. "

" What's going on again, you two? "

" THEY CAME HOME **LATE!** "

" Your either _worried_, or just **hungry**. "

" Shut up, **DAMMIT!** "

" Don't worry, Tohru's cooking fast, by the looks of it, she's been running around in the kitchen since she got here, " Shigure laughed.

" **THAT STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!** "

" What was it? "

" _UGH--_ WHERE THE _HELL_ WHERE YOU? "

" Mind your own business... stupid cat, "

Tohru sighed cheerfully as the loud shouts from the living room made her smile. She had been cooking Shiguyaki, rice, salmon and sorts.Well, fast... but her cooking hasn't broughtanyone before, yet Tohru still panicked whether the Sohmas would like it or not... this time...

She walked in the dinnig table carefully, with her apron still on her waist, while the last set of meal to be put on place.

" Umm... Dinner...! " She called as her head popped out to the living room, where the boys were once again arguing, and Shigure, laughing of course.

" Damn... IT **ABOUT TIME** YOU COULD HAVE _AT LEAST_... "

**_BAMM-- _**

Too late... Yuki was angered and_ had _to hit him. Tohru sweat dropped, as Kyo rubbed his head, to ease the pain. The group started to walk back dinning room, and gathered. They sat at their normal places, and clasped their hands.

" We thank you for this food, " They said together as they snapped their chopsticks and began to eat.

" So... **were where** you two?.._ Eh?_ .._Eh?_ " Shigure snagged and tugged Yuki's shirt.

" What _'mind your own business'_ part did you not understand ? baka inu? " Yuki spatted.

" That means I think it was **more** than _'mind your own business'_; Yuki, " Shigure snickered.

" AW **HELL WITH IT!** CAN WE JUST DROP THE **CRAP!** geeze... "

" How adorable, someone's **jealous...** "

" WHO THE HELL WOULD **BE JEALOUS**... "

" Tohru, would you mind telling? Yuki won't! " Shigure pleaded.

" Uh... umm... Shigure... " Tohru stuttered. Shigure's smile grew wider...

" Umm... excuse me, I think I left the kettle on, " Tohru explained. She hurriedly stood up, and left to the kitchen. Not said a word to reply Shigure. SHigure's smile turned into a obvious smirk.

" There _was _something... wasn't there? "

The rat did not speak.

The dog was surprised.

" **I _AM _RIGHT. AREN'T I ! HUH !**"

" I'm leaving, " Yuki scolded.

" Aww... c'mon Yuki! You can tell me! " Yuki glanced at Shigure, while entering the living room.

" I promise I won't tell! Really! not even _Aya_! " Shigure pleaded.

" You talk to Aya... about **_ME?_** " Yuki replied. The dog sweat dropped, and set up a smile.

" Well, sometimes, but... "Yuki just closed his eyes, and left for his room. Never wanting to hear anything, or to do anything... all he wanted, was Miss Honda...

**_Was it hard to understand?_**

* * *

**Author's _Sticky _Note : Mood: _Ashamed_ even _MORE_**

GOMEN! Gomen! and alas! the fifth chapter is done! I made it _much_ longer to retrieve my apologies to my readers... and since I haven't been wrting in a long while too... anyway, thak you so much for the reviews! I'm very aprriciated right now, even though I shouldn't... bangs head on keyboard more and more Ooww...

Sayonora,

**Patty**

**Reader's Comments :...**

**Cardcaptor Soldier **- Yes! _that evil **bitch **_Is s right... well, love **WILL PREVIAL! **MUAHAHHA!

**kishe **- I'm sorry, I will, I promise!


	6. The Wise Snake

AHhh...! I'm done with the sixth chapter! Hope you like this one... it's all _heart warming _for those Yukiru fans out there! **_Very heart warming _**The _Italics _means it was a **_flashback from the past... _**NOTE: I really do not like those "_Flashback_" signs... It shows too much around here... so I'd prefer to leave it casuall... if you know what I mean? Oh well. Here itis! Chapter six of S-W has come! It's even _longer _as a specialty to my fellow readers out there! Hope you like it...!

**_Seductive Whispers_** Chapter -Six **The Wise Snake**

* * *

The morning breeze swirled around the clearing sky. The morning sunrise brightened through the window, and the gray haired young, opened his elegant tiring eyes. Yuki sighed heavenly as he shifted his body to take a good look of his room. He put up a small smile... The place seemed so warm... the rising sunlight reflected so much elegance in the room, that it reminded him on why exactly he changed his room... 

Yes. he had a reason... more like an inspiration... by _her..._

_The gray rat had opened an entrance to his room, with the little onirigi behind him. It had been a few months over the spring since Tohru had moved in with the Sohmas. Now, it's their first day on Tutorial. Tohru needed help from some of her classes. since she's struggling through. Yuki had gratefully and generously offered to give Tutorial lessons, by him..._

_" Oh Yuki, is it not bothering you at all? "_

_" Bothering what, Miss Honda... ? "_

_" About tutorial? "_

_" Oh, no, absolutely not... "_

_" Well... I-I ddo-n't know... "_

_" I'm sure it's fine, It's not a bother at all... please; I'm sure of it. "_

_The little onirigi tilted her head, and smiled at the boy... although her eyes missed, her attention had caught out his balcony. She Stood up slowly, eying the little pink petal, flowing through flawlessly, and light as a feather, beautiful as herself. She held her finger and touched the petal, and blew gently on it, to keep it from falling... the gray head boy watched from behind... his mind in bliss... _

**_Was it a dream... ?_**

_He came closer the cheerful onirigi, and looked at the side of her face, focused on the petal, twirling her hand gently, while it danced with the spring air..._

_" Beautiful, is it not? " Tohru asked in a delight tone, and face Yuki. She pointed out the backyard, seeing the rows and rows of growing sakura trees... Yuki raised his head, walked over the edge of the balcony, placed his hand to his chin, while his elbow supported on the balcony... he was dazed..._

_" Just like... " Yuki wondered..._

_" Hmm... I love sakura trees... " Tohru began. " My mother used to bring home a piece of it, and told me :_

_" Sakura, so filled with light, It intends to change a person's heart... You are the wind, which keeps it soaring higher, never to be fallen... while the petal, is the person whom you choose to love... "_

_She fell silent, still staring at those vibrant eyes, lifting the petal, her eyes in a trance. While the gray haired rat, was struck speechless... _

_" So, I guess what she meant...there is a special someone... " She continued. " My reason for being alive. I hope I can find it soon... " She closed her eyes, as she captured the petal other palm, carefully closing it to her heart...Yuki had his violet eyes on the girl, smiling delicately... he was amazed on what he had just realized... he had realized, that Tohru was the wind, and he was her petal..._

_And that was the first... He fell in love..._

Yuki opened his eyes once again he smiled to himself as he slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked a couple of times, to have a clear view. He took a good look at his room, gasping his breath...

Sakura... Sakura... Sakura Trees all over... _her _inspiration to _him _was.. well, he couldn't explain, but his heart would. After his little talk with Tohru about the petals, Yuki had changed quite... he began to shift his room some more, to make it look vibrant and warm... He also started painting, and surprisingly, he didn't know how to paint, yet of course, he was very talented, his paintings reflected so... he added a new hobby... painting. For the past year and a half, all he could do on his free time was to paint... for most of his collections, a painting of a Sakura petal, and wind dancing around, to keep the petal rising... it was also one of his collection's most best.

He walked and looked over the balcony...gazing at the full bloomed Sakura Trees...

_Miss Honda... _

_

* * *

_

Yuki, who was fully dressed and yet still feeling quite tired, had proceeded down stairs into the living, off to Kitchen, where the scent of the morning breakfast drew near. He knocked at the wall lightly, to see if Tohru's presence was still...

" Oh, Good morning Yuki-kun, " Tohru replied happily. Yuki smiled weakly and looked around... no one...

" Miss Honda, do you mind telling me where are Shigure and Kyo? " Yuki asked.

" Oh! I'm sorry! Shigure had to meet up with a signing at the bookstore from his new book, and Kyo's said that he's at the dojo, but he won't be there for too long... " Tohru replied kindly. Se was placing the platter of eggs into the middle of the table, Yuki carried the bowl of rice. He was heading back to the kitchen to bring food back to the table, when he spotted Tohru struggling on her apron... she seem to have trouble untying the ribbon in the back, since she couldn't look at her back... she looked up and smiled weakly at him.

" Yuki, could you please...?" Tohru questioned, with a slight embarrassment. The rat didn't mind though, he was always happy to help... well, just for her...

" Of course... " Yuki replied. He went over to Tohru's back, pleased himself as he noticed Tohru's wonderful scent... He gazed over her back... and beginning to untie the complicated looking knot... Tohru, however remained silent, her hands clasped down, her head down also. Yuki smiled to his accomplishment, alas, the knot was free... oddly, Yuki was some sort of a trance... let's just say that... _he couldn't help it_... he held his hand slowly, eyeing her delicate skin, and heading towards the most sensitive part of her neck, not to tickle, but the part where it _tingles _instead...

His finger traced through her neck, Tohru, who did not do anything, blushed hard... and if Yuki wasn't mistaken, she had let out a soft _seductive moan_... and she too, _couldn't help it _...

They do not know, that from the kitchen entrance... a pair of light green eyes, eyeing their every move...

The person gasped quietly, and grinned as he turned away, unnoticed...

* * *

" Oh AYA! I'm _hurt!_ " 

" **_Oh, I'm kidding!_** "

" You've been gone for ssoo long!.. "

" **_Speaking of long, you haven't been cheating on me while I was gone... have you?_** "

The dog shook his head.

The snake smiled broadly.

" **_ALRIGHT! _**" They both cheered.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?** "

" Kyo-kyo's back... _oh no_.. "

" Shut up, or I'LL _THROW_ YOU OUT! "

" **_Kyo! How wonderful to see you? How's Kagura?_** "

" SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL **THROW_ BOTH_** OF YOU_** OUT!**_ "

" Shut up, stupid cat... why early this morning? "

" THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, YOU **DAMN RAT!** "

Tohru was near in the middle, giggling a bit, and sweat dropped. Ayame-san had visited them once again, as Shigure said... this time, he had brought in more tropical fruits... last year, he bought in peaches and crab, both the things that Yuki had love to eat... wen he was young...He was wearing his casual fashion skins, long-sleeved of course, because he is the type who gets sun burned quite easily...

" **_Tohru-san! would you mind bringing me some tea?_** "

" Aya... "

" **_What? don't worry Nii-san, I'll be good, _**"

" Oh, Aya, tell us why you came long to this journey to visit? "

" **_Oh, Gure! I have come from afar, to discuss with all my heart, to my Nii-san_** "

" Which is...? "

" **_Our brotherly bond of course!_** "

" I'm _leaving _"

" **_And I'm coming with you...!_** "

" What for? "

" **_It's important... really!_** "

The rat did not speak, he was looking quite irritated... he slowly nodded, and started walking out again, Aya tailing along with him...

" Ssoo... How's school, little brother? "

Yuki didn't reply.

" Anything you want to tell me...? "

" Nothing..."

" Really? "

" Yes. "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes, and I **mean** yes! "

" Not even about..." Aya paused. " About _Tohru-kun_? "

Yuki stopped... his eyes widened, but never faced him, he was nervous a bit... It's not his everyday brother who would actually talk like this... well, not in a _serious tone _... yet Aya seemed **very** _serious_... Even more serious when Yuki looked at him... He wasn't being funny any longer... this was a good sign if you want to talk about something... **important**...

" Aya, I... "

" It's alright little brother, you can trust me... " Aya interrupted Yuki, as he walked into the e little boy, who wassitting on a tall rock, looking a bit helpless... he reached Yuki's back, comforting him...

" _I can't help it..._ " Yuki answered.

" How do you feel? "

" It's... I mean... I _want _to tell her... but... "

" But what? "

" What would she say? and _him _... "

" And when you mean by _him, _you meant Akito? or Kyo? "

The rat was silenced.

" Either Akito _erases_ her memories of you, or Tohru's heart will be _stolen_ by Kyo-kyo? "

" B-oth-th " Yuki Stuttered.

The snake sighed... he smiled weakly at his brother, looking helpless, needing an answer... and by Yuki's expression, it almost seemed like he wants his brother's need... in occasions like this, It was pretty rare... for the two of them...

" Well, my dear... " Aya started " Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit. "

" _What? _"

" You've fallen in love with her, is it not? " Aya questioned, Yuki nodded.

" Its no _her_dear little Yuki, " Aya stated. " It's _you_. "

" And what is that suppose to mean? "

" You're **too slow**, of course! " Aya faced. " It's better to _tell_, than love **nothing**... " Yuki, unfortunately, still looked confused.

" If you don't tell her, you won't have _anything..._ don't worry about Akito or Kyo-kyo... they will fade... eventually...unless _your love for her will _**_neverfade first._**_ Unless you've open your heart,then it will _**_neverfade at all_**"

This was the last he heard of Aya, he left quietly without a sound, for the first time not saying _'Good-Bye', 'Fare-well'_or '_Sayonora_'Yuki, who did not notice, stayed at the rock, and turned... finally realizing that he had gone... he just vanished... However, Yuki did not care were the snake had run off to... his mind was a bliss... thinking deeply.

He picked up a small Sakura petal... with its shape and health still well, gently placing it to his palm... he closed his eyes... taking a deep solitary breath...

_" ... your love for her will _**_never _**_fade first. "_

_...What had he mean by '_**_fade first'?_**

_... And '_**_never fade at all'?_**

Yuki widened his eyes in realization...

_There was a _**choice**_... **about love**...?_

* * *

**Author's _Sticky _Note : Mood:_Accomplished_**

Finally! I'm done with the _extra long_ chapter! I'm so happy, yet my head hurts a lot (Beacuse I kept on** banging** my head...) Well, thisone was alot intoit... Showing Yuki andTohru's_ close establishment_... I feel very good about finishing it... but for Chapter eight... well... I'll have to **re-schedule** on that one... I don't know if I'll ever finish it in one day... especially on mondays, since **I do have school...** But I'll try my **_hardest!_**

Sayonora,

**Patty**

**Reader's Comments :...**

**Little red bookworm **- Yes! I'm very happy about Shigure! He's one of my _favorite _character in the book / Episodes

**Cat-eyed maiden **- Thank you very much for your compliments... I try my very hardest to make my fellow reader satified and happy about Yukiru! YAY!


	7. Stiffed Presence

I am so so so so so sorry! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN GOMEN! I haven't been writing in the past few weeks! Well- blame my school and finals for that! I am so sorry! I am so happy though that I could continue writing! Thank you for your patience everyone! Anyway, I will have to decide that every ten chapters that I have written, I will have a readers comments on it... to well.. for all my wonderful readers and their reviews!

_**Seductive Whispers**_ Chapter -Seven **Stiffed Presence**

**

* * *

**Tohru watched the sun beginning to set down as she washed the dishes. She felt quite and insecure, since well-- what happened earlier. Her cheeks still had marks of blush, she smiled nervously. She had _never _acted like that in front of Yuki... in front of the Sohmas... in front of everyone. But her slight _reply _to Yuki, surely made her worry... Tohru watched the sun beginning to set down as she washed the dishes. She felt quite and insecure, since well-- what happened earlier. Her cheeks still had marks of blush, she smiled nervously. She had acted like that in front of Yuki... in front of the Sohmas... in front of everyone. But her slight to Yuki, surely made her worry... 

' _Oh mom... what am I going to do? Sohma-kun must be disgusted with me..._'

Wrong. How completely clueless you are...

Tohru blushed even _more_, her hands swiftly to each plate, seemed to be rushing. She didn't want Kyo waiting, especially when he gets hungry, he complains. Tohru didn't want to make him worry. She was going to start on dinner very soon, She made a slight wince as she rushed to the fridge, taking out the Shigouyaki, tonight's main dish.

" Tohru! My dear flower! Morning! Come what on our breakfast this morning? "

" Good Morning, Shigure-san! " Tohru beamed.

Shigure said dramatically, pulling his hand over his temple. He grinned as his nose twitched.

" AH! Shigouyaki! " Shigure beamed in delight. " But dear Tohru, why make such a big meal today? "

" Damn inu! Its **6:38 **in the evening! "

" Oh? well then, let's eat! "

" **YO RAT BOY! GET OVER HERE! **"

" Stupid cat, what makes _you _think that _I _would actually listen to you? "

" **SHUT UP ASSHOLE! **Get in here! "

" Your ignorance is as **poorly** as ever. "

" It dinner time, **DAMMIT**! so get your ass over here... "

Before Kyo could even finish his sentence, immediately, Yuki clenched his fist and hit Kyo on top of his head.

" Such **_language_**... " Yuki commented.

" Uggh... dammit " Kyo groaned while he placed his head where Yuki had hit him, trying to ease the pain. Yuki sneered, and sat down to his usual spot, at the table. Tohru squeaked a nervous smile, as they began to eat. Shigure, unfortunately, had a unusually grin... humming a tone that brought up Kyo's nerves...

" _Ssoo... _" Shigure said in a bored tone. " I uh-mm... going to the main house tonight, to you know, fix up the **damage** repairs that Kyo made for the past week? My beautiful house is completely _ruined... _"

Silence...

" Come on, have some spirit! "

No Answer.

" I won't be home till morning you know, "

This caught Tohru's attention...

" Will you be alright Shigure-san? right? " Tohru said nervously. " I mean, I could pack food, I mean... "

" My little flower! Don't worry! At the main house is-- well- living in the _family spa_! " Shigure reassured, sighing. "But, I will surely miss the heart and soul to your home made meals... Ahh... **_why don't you come with me Tohru? It'll be fun_**! " The dog shouted in glee.

BAM...

" **DON'T MANIPULATE HER! **" he cat and the rat shouted in unison.

" Well, I guess that's enough for me... Kyo, Yuki, Tohru? Aren't you three going to purchase things for the trip? I mean- Isn't it tomorrow? "

" Yes! We will go tomorrow! right after lunch!" Tohru said happily.

" Hmm... and Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima will be there also? " Yuki asked, Tohru simply nodded. While Kyo... ell he-- wasn't too happy about it. He slapped his hands on the table, appearing a chip mark on his forehead.

" There is _no damn way_ I'm going with the stupid **yankee**! "

" Be quiet baka neko... "

" **YO AIN'T TELLIN ME WHAT TO DO, YA DAMN NEZUMI! **"

" Well o.k., take care of her, Yuki; Kyo… " Shigure replied, bored.

* * *

The room was stiffed as he came in. Walking past the darkness, the early dawn had suppressed. A glint of his eye spotted him again, lying silently staring out in the moonlight, with his eyes eying him sharply. His lips were tugged to a serious grin. 

" Good morni- "

" _I know _" He figure replied. " What do you have for me...? "

He cleared his throat, bending down before him respectfully.

" It's **close**. "

" How quaint. "

" He won't realize, he'll break through... "

" That's why I _need_ you there for him. "

" Are you sure he's the right one? "

" When am I not sure...? " The figure turned to him... grimacing... " You just have to be _patient_... "

" But-- "

" Am I **clear**? "

" Yes... Akito."

He placed a small grunt, and bowed him once again, as he exited the room...

" Yo, Prince! Orangey! _What's up? _" Uo grinned.

" Yes, hello... " Hana spoke softly.

The next day was very tight, as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru awoke, already seem to have some complications throughout the morning, packing and unpacking, arguing and fighting... Well, for Kyo and Yuki. Right after their lunch, they headed d out to the city, to purchase their things for their up coming field trip, which is **tomorrow...**

" Uo! Hana! Good afternoon... " Tohru greeted happily.

" Hey, kid, how's it going? "

" Yes Tohru, how are things in the Sohma household...? " Hana spoke as she _stared_ at the rat and the cat, who both looked a little disturbed.

" Oh! Everything's just fine! We are all almost packing... but still, we need new art supplies for the trip! "

" Haha! That's why were here. " Uo said pointing towards the shop, which was titled _' Courtesy of Art '_.

Inside was very organized, and elegant too, shelves and aisles of paint, pastels, brushes, canvases, and sorts, all around. Tohru watched in _awe_, as Uo and Hana both headed for the paint pastel section.

" Whoa, look! They even have them in color codes... weird... " Uo said examining a tube, pointing out the codes numbers and letters... although, pretty much to Tohru, another tube of pink.

" Yes, its very _odd_... " Hana began. " Anyway it is obvious to state that we will be needing white, black, pink and some light pastel colors... "

" Yeah, I agree, it would look like the colors stand out **too much**... " Tohru added cheerfully.

" Awww... who _cares? _Just grab the damn paint and lets go! I don't wana stay here much longer... especially with that _damn_ Yuki around.. " Kyo commented, and rolled his eyes...

" Hmm.. It does look like it's going to be a few showers of rain today. " Tohru noticed… that's why he was such in a bad mood today…

In a couple of minutes, the group already have about half of their things needed for the trip, Yuki and Kyo are getting along poorly as ever, Tohru and her best friends have a little talk about the Prince Yuki fan club girls, and laughed.

" I basically _cracked up_! Did you see their smudged faces when Hana just glanced at them! _Hilarious! _"

" Uo, don't be.. "

" Are they still bothering you, Tohru? "

" Oh..! Not all! They never bother me! "

" Not even **a bit? **"

" Absolutely not! "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes! "

" They are the same people who tired to **separate** you and the Sohma's relationship ever since... "

Silence.

" R-re-really..? "

" You mean... you **never **noticed it? "

The onirigi nodded, the fish sighed deeply.

" Why do you think they have been sending death glares when your around the prince...? "

" Um... I thought that it was another reason... I didn't think... "

" Another reason! Why do you think they were called the 'Prince Yuki Fan Club?' "

" Don't worry Arisa, this is the first she's heard of it... "

They walked in silence.. aisle number eight...

" Tohru, they were **jealous of you**! "

" Wah? "

" Arisa... "

" They were? but I don't see anything that matters! I mean, I am the only plain ol', Tohru Honda, who happ... "

" Who _happens_ to be the one the Prince **_obviously likes_**! "

Silence...

" _What? _"

" Never mind Tohru... here, were holding the line... "

Tohru didn't understand... she stared outside, at Yuki and Kyo, who were already done for their needs.. she was getting the fuss of confusing all over... She stared down at her feet for the moment, in deep thought... She never even realized the Prince Yuki Fan Club was so serious... and about Sohma-kun... in her heart, there was this tug that she _couldn't get a hold of_...

" Miss Honda... are you alright...? "

His eyes filled with concern, Tohru smiled, and nodded slowly...

" Hey Tohru! We gotta go, the old man's probably eating the jar of salt by now... " Uo complained…

" Yes, I must.. I have some **_unfinished business_** to take care of... "

" Oh, already? Well, if you insist! I'll see you tomorrow! Take care! " Tohru waved good-bye, as her best friends started to walk the other way...

" Miss Honda…? "

Looking up, she snapped her thoughts behind, and look at the rat's outstanding violet eyes, remembering how _she felt for him after all..._

* * *

**Author's _Sticky _Note: Mood: _Sick.._**

HHmm... This is is longer than I expected... Oh well.. all alliances is to my faithful readers! Thank you all so much for taking your time to read my first fanfiction of Seductive Whispers, I feel so happy! I could NEVER stop for you guys! I feel so happy right now, that I feel like falling over and cracking up sososo hard... I thought this chapter would be handy., because this chapter was mostly about Tohru-kun... you, know, give her attention... (But she always does!) Anyway, I guess I'll start writing chapter eight tomorrow, which is the 'Sakura Tree Feild Trip'. See you!

Sayonora,

**Patty**

**Reader's Comments :...**

**Aria's star -** Thank you so much! You've made my day! Yukiru is a match for love! LOL I love you r comments! Hope you still like it!

**WingedPrincess15**- LOL Sure why not? anything for a reader!

**Little red bookworm**- Yes, but this time is not... I'm sorry, I'm just so very busy... but I really thank you, for being patient especially... :)

**o.oxanimefreakxo.o**- lol It's okay, as long as you read it! I'm joking! Well, if you would like to...;) Your can always review or not, not really my decision... :)

**Girl of Nataku**- I am sorry for that, but I hope you do like my stroy! Thank you for thee review!

**Knux girl**- Yes, maam! I will A.S.A.P!

**Chibi Senshi of Saturn**- I will! Thanks for reading anyway!

**writersrus05**- I thought of Yuki's and Aya's talk would be difficult... I had a hard time to make it smooth to the story...

**Sakky-chan**- Yes! Oh no! Aya! What has happened to you! Well, Ichanged him! MMUUAHAHA!

**silveryuki06**- Yup! surprising eh...?

**anime59**- I will! I promise!


	8. Promise Me

I am so **ashamed**, I don't feel like talking anymore... I haven't written in a long time! I can't even forgive myself to my readers... I can't say but I think I've told you people before... **_this fan fiction will result to a sad story_**... So ya. You can't change my mind though, no matter how hard you try... I've already have the story line set up, so if you do try, there's no use... I'm sorry! I planned this for so long... so yeah... but there a lot of good things happen! it'; just the near ending when I think all of you readers will definitely hate... haha... why am I laughing? It's not funny... but I am a odd person. The_ 'Sakura Tree Field Trip'_ **IS A COPYRIGHT** people! I already know **THREE** people who have copied my idea... and worse, One day, I found a person who copied my **WHOLE** story and claim it as theirs! I was so sad, I couldn't even think... But don't worry. If you Happen to find my story on it's ok, that's me :) But _I found other plagiarisms_ somewhere else... :(please help me! Anyway, just enjoy the chapter! It's longer than the last ones!

_**Seductive Whispers**_ Chapter -Eight **Promise Me**

**

* * *

**

" AHHHH! "

" Eh…Hey!-- "

" I'll go grab the broom! "

" Ya don't have to-- "

" It-s right th-er-e! "

" Wait a second Toh-- "

" Ahh! It moved! Kyo, it's right there! Kill it! Kill it! Wahhh! "

" **HOLD ON!** "

Silence. The onigiri holding the broom… shaking slightly of fear, sweat drops on her delicate face, with her gaze upon the kitchen floor. She also was holding a soup ladle, and wearing her school uniform, with the apron. She was planning on making a good breakfast for today's trip, but that's just it-- she can't do it in peace.

" It moved again! Kyo! "

" Hey, it's just a-- "

A spider.

" AHHHHHH! "

A spider clinging it web, attached under the table, with its eight legs, walking of over to the floor. Tohru had spotted it while she cleaned the table this morning. And not so surprisingly, Tohru Honda is scared of spiders.

" Eeeekk! "

" Hey! You'll wake damn nezumi! "

" Gomen! Gomen! "

" I said quiet! You'll wake--"

" What's wrong Miss Honda? "

The rat entered the kitchen slightly. His hair was still quite '_ambushed_', his eyes where still quite half-open… but oddly, Yuki was still on his pajamas. Looks like he just woke up… But he went shot up straight, and fully awake, when he spotted Kyo and Tohru in a erm… _frail_ position.

"… "

Looking over of the two likely people who happen to live in the same house, and to happen to wake Yuki, that found it disturbing… Kyo was standing lone, staring at the small spider, while at his back, a small stool chair; which had Tohru wearing her apron and ladle, _touching_ one other's body slightly.

" What are you doing? "

" There's damn spider! Can't you see, baka nezumi? "

" I can see well, stupid cat. I was just wondering why you're just _standing there_, instead on taking of the spider for Miss Honda. "

The cat went silent.

" I thought so. "

Yuki smirked over the flushed cat. He walked over o Tohru, who felt slightly relieved, and yet glad to see him.

" May I?" Yuki asked as he pointed at the broom

The onigiri blushed

The rat smiled.

" Oh--! Umm.. Be my guest, Yuki-kun! "

**_SMACK!_**

" **WHAT THE HELL DID I DO, DAMMIT!** "

" For being slow. "

Obviously, the rat hit the cat in the head, before he had business with the spider.

" Urgh.. Dammit…"

Kyo winced in pain. He rubbed his head repeatedly, while Yuki walked to the kitchen closet, and picked up a small plastic. Bending down to the floor, he opened the plastic wide, and brushed the spider gently inside. He looked up, smiling at Tohru.

She blushed harder.

"I'll go set this outside, ok? "

The onigiri nodded, and followed the rat outside, still hiding behind the porch door, her head popping out. Yuki was set in ear the woods, placing he bag near it, opening the plastic, and out running the spider goes. The rat watched the spider scribble won the bushes, out in the woods. He stood up, walking his way back to Tohru. And there she was, smiling softly, and laughed while holding her ladle. He chuckled back, and looked her in the eyes, with a glint that he was being serious…

" Miss Honda… "

" Yes, Yuki…? "

" Promise me something…" The rat looked down. " And tell me… will you enjoy it? "

The onigiri stared.

" Enjoy what, Yuki? "

" The trip today… promise me you'll enjoy it?" Yuki looked up to her, while he reached out his hand, intertwining with hers.

The onigiri smiled delicately.

" Of course… "

The rat smiled softly.

" Good…" The rat whispered." Because… I did this just for _you_, Miss Honda… "

Yuki held up her hand in head level, and he caressed his cheek gently by Tohru's hand. Tohru was feeling of sensation while his cheek touched her hand. Tohru was smiling lovingly, as their hands intertwined again, heading inside once again…

* * *

"Last call for the permission slips… last call… anyone? Well, good. At least. Line -up… 2 columns. Be quiet... " Sensei retorted. 

The day…. The field trip… class 3-D are finally up for their year trip… the major one at least. It's such a bi g event, most of the parents on Kaibra high, the day before; the student didn't even know, that their parents, with their extra cars and such, _already_ parked them on the school parking lot. Leaving them spare time to this day. The sensei's predicted correct, there would be more bags than usual. Mostly because of the art materials, but we all knew the main reason is because of a girl's necessities.

" Damn… we haven't gotten this type of field trip in what, since the beginning of school? "

" True, very true. "

" And, we still get to get_ free time_… "

" Relaxing is good. "

" And the _free_ food… "

"Ah… the service. "

" It's so **luxurious!** "

" Very… "

" Yeah, who ever thought of the place, I _gotta_ give them credit…" Arisa started." Such a **genius…** "

" Oh dear, you do easily cry, Arisa. "

"Wha-ah are yo-u tall-k-in ab-about? "

" Arisa… "

" Ok, ok! **Sheesh**. What do you think Tohru, isn't it great? "

Silence.

" Tohru?" Uo asked. "Are you _alright?_ "

Tohru blinked.

" Oh! I'm sorry… I think it's really great! "

" Hmmm… "

" And, I think it's more than I deserve! "

" Watcha' talkin' about, Tohru? "

" Uh… nothing! Heh.. Just talking to myself. Gomen. "

" You seem really quite this morning, Tohru" Hanajima turned to her." Is there _something_ in your mind? "

" Oh… it's nothing… I'm sorry for worrying you… "

" _Are you sure_? "

" Yes! I'm alright!" Tohru perked up, and giggled.

The fish started to weep again.

" **Damn,** Tohru… you always gotta be worried about everyone else, except your self, **huh? WHY?** "

" Are you alright-- "

" **Be quite!** Were on the halls! "

" Hmph. **Bastard**."

Tohru sighed silently, and glanced of the silver haired, Yuki, who's all the way to the front, since he's student council president.

_' And since he planned all this. '_Tohru thought.

Since this Morning, she could her mind of him, even if she tried. She really did. Sadly, she didn't prevail, and ending herself up with a terrible headache, for over loading her deep thoughts. She took a bit of headache medicine before walking to school, and thank goodness it worked.

She couldn't even look at him, because it will result her as to having second thoughts, and more blushing. But defiantly more blushing.

" Class! Separate! Girls here, boys there! All girls shall sit on the _left _side of the bus, guys, _right_. Understand? "

" **Yes sensei.** "

" Ok, Get in! Fill the backs first! No switches! Or else! "

After a few complications, arguments, and of course, switches, the bus, and the sensei's _finally_ have their peace. At least they thought so. As busses, obviously, and are always noisy to the cause of the students. Boys chatting, girls talk to Yuki kun, boys getting jealous, girls annoying Yuki-kun. He was sitting all the way in the front, to do student council duties, and apparent instructions. While Tohru Honda, who was happily chatting along with Uotani, while Hanajima sat right behind them, with Minami Kinoshita, who is obviously, stayed as close as possible to the window… avoiding Hana's gaze… because of her supernatural '_conditions'._

" Alright! Talk, but don't talk too loud. Guys, keep you feet out of the way ok? And girls, **quit crowding Sohma-kun! He needs air too!** "

Too bad no one listened.

" **LISTEN! BE QUITE OR YOUR ALL GOING BACK!** "

Too bad they actually listened.

" Thank you." Sensei said." Ok. You filled out your room buddies, who you want to be in. You filled out your group buddies, who you want to be with too. Now. You have to choose. Either _room buddies_, or _group buddies_. There are two to five beds in each room, depends on how many people are in. Group buddies, you will be assigned to paint in a specific tree, one tree for your group, etc.. etc… Now tell me. Who wants to do room buddies?"

Sadly, only the guys, Yuki can't pick though.

" How about group? "

Girls perked on that one.

" Both? That mean who you have now, will sleep in the same room also. Separate bedrooms _according to gender though_. But, your group will be right next door, understand? So, who's up for it? "

Everyone raised their hand this time.

" Then it's settled. Now who's team is on who's…"

" Uotani, Honda, Hanajima, and… Sohma."

" **NOO!** "

All the girls gasped and glared at Tohru… Only Tohru sweat drop.

" Sohma Kyo, of course. "

The girls felt relieved. As the list came towards, mostly there's some _'boos'_ and _'yes'_ heard to be about on the group choosing. Of course we are all talking about the boys… All the girls kept on **crying** and **complaining** that they didn't get Yuki. To Yuki's relief, he didn't go through. But what scares him the most, is how violent girls can get.

" Ok… that's about it--"

" **YUKI DIDN'T GET INTO ANY**!" The girls screamed.

" Oh, right. Sohma, Yuki… he's had his _own_ room. "

" **WHY?** "

" Because he _booked his already_. And because he is _student council president_, and because he did come up with this _brilliant idea_. "

Everyone gasped again, even Hanajima and Uotani… but Tohru was flustered. The girls were talking intensely now, However, they didn't give up.

" **WHICH GROUP IS HE IN?** "

The sensei sighed… he really wished that they were there already… it's giving him a **hard **time.

" Hmm… I seem to have forgotten… let's put him in… with Sohma Kyo's group ok? Now, **no more** questions. "

" **HELL NO! I AINT SHARING A ROOM WIH THAT BASTARD! I'D RATHER DIE THAN SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM!** "

Too bad no one listened.

" **HEY!** "

" Hey orangey. The Prince isn't sharing a room with you. He had _his own room_ already. That means you'll have _your own room_ too, dumbass. "

" **SHUT UP!** I knew that… "

" Sure ya did. "

" Who asked you, you _dirty little bitch!_ "

" I'm so gonna kick _your ass_. "

" Alright! Let's go! "

" Stupid, we can't incase you haven't noticed, _we are_ in a bus… "

" So? "

" You really are **dense.** "

" Stupid Yankee…"

" Paint to prove. "

" What the hell does that mean? "

" It means, _I challenge you_. Who's ever is best, proves it. "

" There is no way in hell... "

" **Wuss**. "

" Fine! You're gonna get your _ass _kicked. "

" You **stole** my line. "

" Who the hell cares? "

" **I do.** "

" Then, let's go! What are you afraid of, Yankee? "

Uo sighed and pointed at the person who was right beside her. Tohru. Really, does it matter? No one listened. Even Tohru… she was fast asleep leaning her head on Uo's shoulder, her hair flowed down which looked like silk. Right now, she looked as she was from somewhere else… her elegant face beamed into the sunlight. No one could resist. Some of the guy who sat near her, just stared. Uo, was smiling to her self. And Kyo, stayed silent while he blushed hard sat back to his seat. In _silence_.

A gray haired boy, from all the way to the front, can feel her warmth. He smiled to himself.

_How badly was he in love._

* * *

**Author's _Sticky _Note: Mood: _Tired_**

**Yes! I'm done!** This took me a while... practically all day! Well, part reason is because had _writer's block._ I couldn't think of anything else, after that little moment of Yuki and Tohru... Now, I am having another writer's block for the next chapter,. I'll try hard and think of more way, to you know, write! I do not want to disappoint any of you...** I like all my readers!** And I love writing too! It's just, that I think it will take me a couple of days to write for more... since of the stupid, stupid writers block. I just wish I knew... But I don't have all writer's block, I already something a little prepared for the next chapter. It also includes the **_PYFC 'Prince Yuki Fan Club'_**. So keep reading please!

Sayonora,

**Patty**

**Reader's Comments :...**

**Aria's star**- I know what you mean... I do hope that they get on together soon! Or I will hunt Takaya-sensei down! Want to join me? >:)

**Fan999123**- Yes, thank you, I definently will!

**Sesshy Lover xD**- Update or else...? Eeeep. Then I gotta get on the writing! Thanks for your comment!

**Sakky-chan**- Haha... is my story really effective to you? Wow. I guess I better write more to your pleasing!

**Sentai**- Thank you for enjoying my story, and adding me to your favorites! It makes me so happy!

**Little red bookworm**- Phew thank gosh... for a minute there, I thought that you were going to ambush me or something.

**Knux girl**- Yeah! I know! I love that part Hehe... I thought of it as very perspective...

**BbyFlipghurl**- Oh! Me too! Furuba fans unite! Hehe... thank you again!


	9. Overwhelming Thoughts

What can I say? Of course, I'll say... **I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY x 100000000000000000! **I haven't written since summer! Oh! Please forgive me! It was school, homework all that crap... It's beating me up... but I'm kind of okay now... because, I've got free time... SO, now, as I promised you, this chapter will contain the **PYFC (Prince Yuki Fan club).** Something else too... something _unexpected _to this story, but _REALLY expected_ to the real story by Natsuki Takaya... got me? If you don't, well, just read it... you'll find out soon enough... Oh, to tease you more... I'll give you SOME info about Yuki. Ready? well... Yuki is calm, smart, perfect and **NOT SO PATIENT** anymore... again, he can't take it anymore... a couple of chapters more, he'll be uhh... very... _'something' _with Tohru. Don't worry, it's not a lemon... but, you know, he feels _'Tempting'_ or something like that... if you still don't get me, and you don't think I am making ANY sense at all, just read the story then! **BBUUWAAHAH! **I'm evil, and you love it >:) Toodles!

**_Seductive Whispers_** Chapter -Nine **Overwhelming Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

" **I'll kick your ass!** "

" What the fuck did I do, woman! "

" Just shut up. "

" Why-- "

" Shut up, Kyo, _please!_ "

" But-- "

" You're waking Tohru up, dumbass...

" **ME?** You're the one--! "

" _Nnnnhh..._ "

Tohru slowly fluttered her eyes open, and was greeted by the blur of the gazing sun. She started to blink a couple of times, trying to focus her vision.

" Now look what **YOU** did! "

" **_Me--? _**"

" I'm... I'm so sorry... "

" **Huh?** " Both Kyo and Arias questioned in unison.

Tohru had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach... nearly all of the students in the bus were just looking at her... being the typical Tohru Honda herself, she didn't want attention, so she gushed her face away form the people, blushing.

" It... it was an accident! I felt tired, so... I-- "

She was cut off by Kyo, who bent down to level Tohru, as he smiled softly at her, placing his finger to her soft lips, hushing her.

" It's ok... people fall asleep... " His eyes spotted the bus mirror, despise to seize a rat, looking irritated.

_So what?_ He didn't care.

" Anyway, " He looked back to Tohru. " Were almost there... so, just stretch out, then we'll go. "

He finished. Tohru smiled great fully and nodded her head. Kyo stood back up, and sat back to his own seat. As he sat, hushing voices started to spread. He looked over to a couple of guys who were staring him, all googly eyed.

" **What do you want ?** "

" Oh, nothing... nothing... "

" **Spill it**! "

" O-ook! It's just, you're so good with girls, Sohma! "

Kyo stared at them, confused.

" _What...?_ "

" Yeah! We'd _NEVER_ think that of you! "

" Yeah, that was slick, "

" Sly, "

" Dude, are you like, do you like Toh-- "

" **ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! **Were here... now, be a good nice, **RESPECTFULL** student, and line up... ladies first, _gentlemen_. " Sensei announced clearly as he eyed Kyo intensely on his last word.

* * *

" **OW!** " 

" _Klutz!_ "

" Ha-ha! "

" Number two, _be quite!_ "

Scolded Motoko. Being inside a very oh-so crowded bus, she felt frustrated... why must the witch get all the glory? As the students entered the hall, she was stopped by the other PYFC, Minami, pointing up. The students watched in awe. Motoko stared up... the room was filled with inanimate beautiful sculptures, carved right onto the ceiling, along with long fiber glass window reached to the top, covered in white drapes of lacey curtains. The wall was colored in pure white and gold. There were numerous numbers of tables, covered in white embroidered sakura flowers. Each table had a welcoming vase of sakura flowers, and a small gold-lit candle, that added a perfect touch to the whole room. Immediately, the students have already eyed for a table, and therefore; came the pushing.

" Hey! Quit pushing! "

" Minami! "

" _What?_ They're all rushing to the tables! "

" C'mon, follow me, I'll find us a table.. "

The PYFC looked intensely for a nice table, especially Motoko. She wanted to be close to her prince... not too close. The she-devil's there... She wanted a clear view of Prince Yuki of course... Her amber eyes trailed to the prince's movement, as she were waiting for him to sit, and bingo, all she had to do know is look for a table for herself, with a perfect view of him. She watched him settle down between the witch and the Yankee. It was the cat, the witch, the prince, the fish, and the she-devil, back to the cat... Her breathing started to harden, as she shooked her head side by side, looking for the perfect...

" Ooh! Can we get the one next to the window? "

" **NUMBER TWO!** "

" Sorry... "

" Motoko, are we... "

" _Here._ "

" **Yes! **" Number two giggled.

Motoko proudly pointed at a table, nearest to the window. She straightened her skirt at first, and flipped her hair. She sighed heavily, while the others just stared.

" Motoko...? Are you alright? You don't look so good... "

" No, no, I'm fine... "

" Ya don't look so fine to me, president Motoko, what's wrong? "

" No-- It's just... my head hurts from that _damn bus..._ "

" Yeah, me too... with all that commotion in there-- when will that witch **ever** give up? "

" Calm down, we'll get her... "

Minami glared at Motoko, her hands slapped the table, making it shake it bit.

" **But look at her!** "

Motoko looked over to the table in the opposite side of the room. Minami was right... the witch, was smiling with Yuki... laughing too.

" Hmmm... " Motoko looked around... The waiters had already started walking to other tables, taking orders. Then, she stared at her 'choco cat' wallet... and grinned.

" I have an idea... "

The girls looked back at her with pride.

" Yes president Motoko? We'll follow! Just tell us what to do! "

" You really don't have to do anything... "

" But--"

" Just follow my lead... "

" President Motoko-- "

" May I take your orders? " There comes they're waiter. He had a black formal suite up, with a pink polo shirt, and a white apron. He looked formal... every waiter did. Motoko, nodded her head to the girls, who looked very confused.

" Umm.. I'll have the Kimuchinabe, with diet cola, please. " Mio announced

" **Ohhh!** Do you guys have **Shabu-shabu**? " Number two questioned.

" Yes we do, ma'am. "

" Then I'll have that one! Ohh! And orange juice. "

" Hmmmm... How about Kushiyaki... yeah, I'll go for that one... " Minami decided.

" Vegetable Onigiri for me, and water... thanks. " Motoko mumbled.

" Are you sure? That's all you're going to eat? " Mio said, confused.

" Yes, I'm not _really_ hungry. "

" Very well, your meals shall arrive, shortly. "

The waiter left. The PYFC started to whisper again.

" _President Motoko, please tell us!_ " Minami said.

" _Yes, yes!_ " Number two said happily.

" _Hold on, you'll see..._ " Motoko excused them.

" Aww man... " Mio sighed.

" Yeah, no fair. " Minami complained

" **Watch me.** " Motoko declared.

Motoko smiled over to a waiter, who she thought was really cute, held her hand high, and caught his eye.

" **Waiter!** " She called. The waiter walked over to them, and smiled at Motoko, while she blushed.

" Hey. "

" Yeah... hi... are you in college? "

" Yeah... why? " The waiter put up a smirk.

" Well... you're alright with _pranks_, right? "

" Yeah... what do you have in mind? " His smirk spread wider.

" Motoko, are you out of _your mind!_? " Mio scolded at her.

" Hush. **Quite**. " Motoko glared at Mio...

" I'll give you 10 bucks if you tip a drink over to... **that** table... " Motoko finished as she pointed at Yuki's table. The waiter chuckled.

" Who? "

" The girl, the one with brown hair... blue eyes... "

" _Her?_ How about the _pretty boy?_ "

Motoko looked offended.

" What? Are you **crazy?** "

" What? He's been casting a damn spell on my girlfriend! _And_ the other employees! "

" If you put one finger on the Prince, you will pay... "

" _Prince?_ " The waiter chuckled again... " Fine... but, make it 15 bucks... final offer. "

" **Fine, here!** " Motoko handed over the money to him, and he smiled.

" Only for you, my lady. " And he walked.

Motoko rolled her eyes.

" That was brilliant! "

" President Motoko, You're amazing! "

" Yeah, we got her now! "

" Thank you... now, _let's just watch the show_. "

This is it. The waiter was walking slowly Yuki's table... He looked back and smiled at the PYFC, then he quickened his pace. With a swift mood, he raised his finger up, and tilted the fruit-punch drink over to Tohru's head, leaving her soaked with red liquid all over her clothes, her hair wet, and she let out a loud squeal.

" **Eeekkk…!** "

" **TOHRU!** "

" **OH MY GOD!** "

" Miss Honda, are you alright? "

" **Alright, who's the bastard who did this! I'm gona kill 'em!** "

" Hey, _calm down_, let's go to our room, Tohru. Let's get you cleaned up... " Uo said.

The PYFC eyed the group while they slowly made their way out of the restaurant. The PYFC members stared back at Motoko in awe.

" She was _trembling!_ "

" Did you see her face? "

" **Everyone** was laughing! "

" I think I'm going to break my laugh box! "

" Well done, President Motoko! "

" **Hahahha!...!** "

" Ha! The witch didn't say anything! _Brilliant!_ "

Motoko smiled at the girls. She was hoping to look for the waiter again, and she did... he was leaning onto the wall, chatting with his other employees. She was givinghim a 'thank-you' look. He caught her eye, smiled, and winked, as he walked off back to the kitchen.

* * *

" Hmm... 104...107...109...ah! Here we are! Room 111! " Uotani grinned as the continued walking through the enormous main hall, looking for their rooms. 

" No kiddin'. "

" Shut up, Orangey. Yours is right across. Now. Shoo. "

" _What the fuck--_ "

" Yes, go along... "

Tohru finally spoke up…

" **I'm so excited! This is the first time I've ever been to a luxury hotel!** "

" Whoa, Tohru calm down. "

" Hehe... I'm sorry, just, happy you know. "

" After what happened earlier? "

The onirigi nodded.

The fish sighed.

" Hey.. Where's the prince? "

" Oh.. He went off to talk to sensei-- "

" You could at least be angry, you know. "

" But I-- "

" Wait. Don't you ever get **upset or something?** C'mon Tohru. "

" Hey, back off. "

" Umm.. I-- "

" You're _ALWAYS_ worried about everyone else but yourself! "

" **SHUT UP YOU--** "

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!** " Kyo roared.

" **Everyone else! But you! How can you be so _selfish!_** "

" **MOTHER FUCKE--** "

" I'm... I'm sorry... "

" Ugh... never mind. I'm goin to my room. "

" Kyo-- "

" **Cya.** "

**SLAM. **

" _Rude much._ "

Tohru slowly leaned on the wall, and feel on her knees. Her eyes were a wide of shock, her hands were shaking. Tears began to spring from her eyes, looking down onto the white marble floor. The tiles were shimmering. She could even see her own reflection. Her ugly self. The one she didn't even speak to think...

" Tohru-- "

" He's right... "

" But-- "

" No. He's right... "

Tohru stuttered, as her breathing was slowly decreased. She was breathing heavily, her heart began to feel heavy, as the tears continued pouring over her radiant face.

" I- I am. I'm... I'm _so selfish_...I'm... very _stupid too_... " Tohru said as she lifted her head up to Uo and Hana.

" To think, I couldn't even think for myself... my own good... "

Loathly, her head became dizzy. Her eyes slowly began to close. Her lips moved as she spoke the last time, before she fell unconscious. She whispered.

" I'm so... useless... "

" **TOHRU!** "

" Dear Tohru... she's suffered enough. "

" Let's bring her back to the room... give me a hand, will you? "

" Of course. "

Slowly opening the room with complete struggle, Tohru's best friends carefully set her down gently onto one of the beds. Uotani pulled the blanket over Tohru's body, while Hanajima opened the water faucet and began making some tea. The rooms finally quite. However, silent tears were emerged great fully from Kyo's scarlet eyes. He was shaking violently against his front door, leaning against it. His fist was clutched, his head down... stuttering words that can't be heard.

" You-- you're not useless... " More tears poured as he stood up. Feeling angry, he clenched his fist hard and collided his fist with the wall and punched.

" You're not... I love you... _**I love you so much.**_ "

* * *

**Author's _Sticky _Note: Mood: _Alive_**

Whoa... that came out handy, didn't it? I know Kyo-Kun fan girls love him, so I decided this chapter to be like, about him! But I must warn you... _**the plot will thicken, and twisted... **_like me! Well, no not really... It's just, a plot that was never set off to other Yuki + Tohru fan fictions before... you're sure to like this one! It's so... ugh! I can't take it...** I talked to my friends about my whole story summary, and they all gasped-- it was really something they've never heard off!** Well, if you don't think so, it's fine with me :) I Understand... I just want to finish the story! For the love of my good readers out there! Okay, for the next chapter, Will be their first Sakura Tree painting! And oh... a little Yuki-section too... It has something to do with teaching Tohru about some tips on painting... and Yuki's that teacher... _they're all alone..._ _in the morning_... **no one around**... >:)

Sayonara,

**Patty**

**Reader's Comments :...**

**sophya **- Right here! I'll try my bestest! -- is that even a word?

**Unknown One **- IM SO SORRY! It's just school, and crap TT The PYFC scares me too... they're too... obsessive stalkers... whoa...

**sakuradayspa** - Yeah! I love the 'Sakura Tree' part too! sniff it's the best hahah! it's also one of my best works! Thank you again for your wonderful review! I appreciate it!

**EvilMicella** - Thanks! If you read my **Author's _Sticky _Note: **It will give you some info out there.. and YES YOU WILL CRY IN THE END because I cried too! Beware!

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan** - I will! Thanks!

**Little red bookworm** - Thank gosh! I'm saved! hahah... well, Kyo's going to have some chapters about him and Tohru, one of them is this one! Hope you liked it!

**yoshiru** - Actually, Yuki is soft with Tohru, everyone else, nah, I don't think so:) That's hot

**Sesshy Lover xD** - Arigato! awww... you're making me blush!

**Sakky-chan** - I am very sorry, but that information is private... but... here's a hint... In my summary, Yuki will take over the Clan-- that means, he'll die too... so... that means, if Akito is once the cruel god, how abut Yuki? >:)

**Aria's star** - I know! Yuki + Machi couple is in! But-- did you know that this story will likely have something to do with Machi? hehehe...

**Knux girl** - I know, I know.. I'm a bad author.. .but I'm training myself, you know? So it kinds take me some time... I'm sorry... I'll edit harder :) Thanks for the suggestions :D


End file.
